The present invention relates to a method and a system for exterminating pests, weeds and pathogens, applicable in household activities, healthcare, industry, agriculture, forestry, etc. and particularly for exterminating pests, weeds and pathogens found in:
wood, such as bark beetles, wood-fretters; pathogens, such as fungi, lichens, bacteria, plasmodia, etc.;
raw hide and leather, fur, fur articles and leather articles, textile and knitted fabrics of natural materials such as skin beetles, moths; pathogens, such as fungi, lichens, bacteria, etc.;
grain, bean and other types of grain foods, loose or packaged, including flour, such as weevils, frit flies, mites, etc.; pathogens such as fungi, bacteria, etc.;
the fields and other natural massifs, homes and industrial sites, various objects including monuments and museum pieces, such as weeds, saplings of unwanted or insignificant wood species, etc.; true mice species such as the lemmings, the house mouse and rat, underground pests, such as rabbits, moles, lesser molerats, European sousliks, etc. and insects such as the mole-cricket, etc.; pathogens, such as fungi, lichens, bacteria, plasmodia, etc.;
the surface layers of plains of water such as swamps, breeding-pools, lakes, reservoirs, marshes, etc. such as spotted-wing mosquitoes and pathogens, such as bacteria, plasmodia, amoebas, paramecia etc.
Various methods for exterminating pests, weeds and pathogens are widely known. Each of these methods is particularly specialized according to the objects that are exterminated. For example rodents are exterminated with pesticides with electricity, by traps, etc. Most often different kinds of poisons are used for the extermination of pathogens or they are exterminated by heating the surrounding environment to a high temperature. As regards weeds, mechanical extermination methods, killing by electricity or treatment with poisonsxe2x80x94herbicides are used.
A great number of specialized devices according to the methods are also known such as machines for chemical treatment, traps, electricity based devices, spraying machines, etc.
A disadvantage of the methods and devices known in the prior art is that they are closely specialized and in most cases have a harmful impact on the environment due to pollution with chemical substances.
No method and system for simultaneous extermination of pests, weeds and pathogens are known.
The object of the invention is to provide a universal and ecological method and system for exterminating pests, weeds and pathogens simultaneously.
The aim of the present invention is achieved by providing a method for exterminating pests, weeks and pathogens wherein they are exterminated through a lethal impact. They are killed in their habitats and/or in their preliminarily localized places of residence and locations. The lethal impact is effected by means of a direct guided radiation with high-frequency waves having a frequency ranging from 0.9 to 10 GHz, a radiation capacity 0.5 to 100 KWt and duration of 10 s to 3 min.
It is possible to perform the extermination by direct on the spot treatment of the terrain or of the objects where the habitats and/or locations are found.
It is also possible to perform the extermination through direct treatment of the objects where their habitats and/or locations are found. These objects are then passed on to a stationary exterminating system.
It is possible to preliminary locate the habitats by sensor microwave scanning the habitats and at the same time, through the scanning, the presence of pests in the localized habitats is ascertained. The pests are exterminated immediately after the localization.
During the extermination of the large-sized treated objects it is possible to cause them to rotate around their longitudinal axis.
A system for extermination of pests, weeds and pathogens is also provided comprising a source of lethal impact consisting of a microwave generator with a microwave guiding element facing an antenna. The microwave generator is located in the focus area of the antenna by means of three supports. The control input of the microwave generator is connected to the output of a control unit, whilst its power supply input is connected to a power unit. The antenna is attached to an antenna fork, the opposite end of which is connected to a first axis. The opposite end of the first axis is connected to a first engine by means of a first gear. The vertical part of the L-shaped fork is attached to a second axis through which the first axis passes freely. The second axis is connected to a second engine by means of a second gear. A screening-reflecting plane with microwave sensors under it is attached to the horizontal part of the L-shaped fork. The control inputs of the engines are connected to the respective inputs of the control unit, the power supply inputs of the engines are connected to the respective outputs of the power unit and the outputs of the microwave sensors are connected to the respective inputs of the control unit. The vertical part of the L-shaped fork is movable by means of an extensible cylinder, its control input being connected to a respective output of the control unit. The engines are enclosed into a common carrier casing with apertures for attaching a manipulator.
It is possible that the antenna is parabolic.
It is also possible a mobile platform with a manipulator on it to be connected to the carrier casing at the free edge of the manipulator. The control and power units are situated in the cabin or in the body of the manipulator and are connected to the rest of the components by a multicore cable.
It is possible to place a roller conveyor between the antenna and the screening-reflecting plane whose rollers have a one-way projecting screw thread while opposite to the carrier casing perpendicularly to the working plane a limiter with a fixture is put on the conveyor.
It is possible to place a belt conveyor between the antenna and the screening-reflecting plane.
It is also possible to place an additional screening-reflecting plane facing the antenna behind the treated construction.
It is possible that the two engines and the extensible cylinder are hydraulic.
An advantage of the method and system for exterminating pests, weeds and pathogens is that they are universal, ecological, of high efficiency and productivity.